One Wish
by Mister Japan
Summary: "Make a contract with me!" it said. A contract where you can have any wish in the world for the price of fighting as a magical boy against witches. But Feliciano didn't know the truth behind actually making this contract. None of them did at first.
1. Make a Contract

**Rated T for future violence and language.**

**This is an AU based off of Puella Magi Madoka Magica! Eventually it'll be way different. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor Madoka Magica~**

**This is my first fanfic ever, so please do be nice and R & R! I already have the next two chapters planned out (:**

* * *

_Help me! Help me! _Words echoed in Feliciano's mind, causing the Italian to wake up. Lying down next to him, still sound asleep, was Feliciano's older brother, Lovino Vargas. _Help me! _There it was again! He couldn't have been the only one hearing this, right? "Hey Lovi… Wake up!" Feliciano stated before shaking his brother to wake him up.

Of course, the response of Feliciano waking his brother was hostile. "Damn it, this better be good enough for you to wake me up so early!" Lovino snapped. Even though he didn't mention it, he was dreaming about some cute girls the same age as him, sixteen.

"I-It is! Don't you hear somebody calling for help?" Feliciano asked, his voice shaky. But all he got from Lovino was a confused glare.

"No, you're just hearing things since you're tired! It _is_ fucking four in the morning after all!" Lovino growled before going under the covers of the two Italian's shared bed. It'd probably be best not to pester Lovino much longer. Feliciano sighed. He couldn't just ignore this. Somebody was obviously calling him for help, wherever they were.

Feliciano quietly snuck out of bed. He decided he would go and try to find who was calling him for help. Maybe he could've asked his grandpa if he's heard anything strange lately, since his room was right across the hall. But after seeing the reaction of his older brother, it would probably be best to leave his grandfather alone.

_Help me! Please, help me! _Called the voice once again. Feliciano wished he could respond and say that he was coming, but he couldn't. Feliciano's feet quickly, and swiftly, carried him out the front door, following the cries of help. He didn't even know where he was going, but it was as if he wasn't even in control of his actions anymore.

Feliciano finally stopped walking. He didn't even know where he was right now. But what lay right before his eyes was the main focus of the Italian's attention. Whatever it was… It looked like a white cat. It had a bushy tail, and red beady eyes. But the weirdest feature of this creature was its ears. Long and straight, with gold rings around them.

"A-Are you okay, kitty?" Feliciano said, while crouching down to the creature.

"Feliciano Vargas… You actually came…" the creature said quietly, which of course surprised Feliciano. First of all, when this thing spoke, its mouth didn't even move. And, it well_, talked! _

With a gulp, Feliciano slowly breathed in. "H-How do you know my name…? Were you the one that was calling out to me?" Feliciano immediately asked questions.

"I'll explain later," stated the creature. "But right now we need to get away from here. I think there's a magical boy after me."

Magical boy? Just what exactly did that mean? But there was no more time to ask any further questions, as this was obviously an emergency! Feliciano picked up the white cat, running as quick as he could from the area. Luckily for him, running was his specialty.

"...If someone was following us, I think we lost them," Feliciano panted, finally stopping in a fielded area. He was just happy most of this was over, well, at least until the grass surrounding him started to glow a neon green.

"W-Wah! What's going on?" Feliciano began to tear up. A sound of a bell filled the scared boy's ears, causing the appearance of everything to change. The grass was now hard and flat, transitioning between the colors gold and black. The biggest butterflies that Feliciano had ever seen fluttered all over the place, being even bigger than him. They matched the ground, being black and gold. This was insane, how did Feliciano end up in such a crazed place?

Feliciano ran forward, hoping he could run out of this strange place. He felt like crying and calling for help, but unfortunately for him, no one would probably hear his calls. But it kept just getting worse. More strange creatures were appearing, looking bloodthirsty. Feliciano hugged onto the white cat tightly, legs stiff, now frozen in fear. The white creature stared out from his arms, not saying even a word. The weirdest creatures that were now surrounding Feliciano were what appeared to be huge cotton balls. They had slow-moving mouths that didn't even look surreal. For they looked like something cut out of a magazine. One of the most noticeable features was the black bushy mustache right above the mouths of these cotton balls. These creatures had no other facial features.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Feliciano sobbed, apologizing to the creature. There was nothing he could do. He was so utterly confused on what was going on, and oh so scared too. The creatures surrounding the two were chanting something Feliciano couldn't even understand, but the creatures did seem like they planned on murdering the frightened boy.

Even if it didn't seem possible, Feliciano's grip on the creature was now even tighter. His feet were still glued onto the ground, not even trembling. The creatures neared closer, causing Feliciano to flinch. But with a sound of slicing, a bright light filled Feliciano's closed eyes, causing him to open them again. Everything. Everything that was just there, the butterflies, the cotton balls, even the strange flooring. Gone.

"I'm happy I was able to arrive on time," said a quiet, yet serious voice.

A boy who looked shorter than Feliciano was wearing a pearl-white naval uniform. The sleeves of the boy's outfit were accented with a dark gold, while the collar and shoulders were accented with both gold and black.

"Also, thank you for protecting Kyubey for me."

"Kyubey?" Feliciano repeated. He guessed that this was the name of the white cat he was holding.

"I guess we never really got to fully introduce each other," Kyubey stated, lightly jumping down from Feliciano's arms, sitting down. "But yes, my name is Kyubey."

"And my name is Kiku Honda. It looks like that you were chosen by Kyubey to make a contract." Kiku introduced himself.

"Contract?" Feliciano once again repeated.

"Yes, in this contract, you can have any wish in the world in exchange for fighting as a magical boy. As a magical boy, you fight witches. Kiku is a magical boy!" Kyubey explained.

Kiku nodded, continuing the explanation. "If you want, you could even think of magical boys are what spreads hope to all, while witches are the complete opposite. Witches fill the world with despair. A majority of the suicides and murders that happen are from the curse of witches."

Feliciano listened in awe. He was surprised that Kiku would fight such scary things. But he remained silent, listening to Kiku finish explaining.

"You are probably also wondering what had happened earlier. You wandered into a labyrinth, which are created by witches. Labyrinths are where witches are most likely hiding. The creatures that you saw were familiars. Familiars are born from witches, and if left too long, they too can become witches."

Feliciano shuddered at the thought of these witches. He tried thinking of some more questions, and got something. "Earlier Kyubey said something about a magical boy after him."

The white cat nodded, "There have been recently more magical boys coming to this town. One attacked me earlier, but remained hidden."

"But I don't get it, why would another magical boy try to attack _you?_" asked the taller boy. He thought about it, trying to figure out a reason.

"My guess would be this magical boy is trying to stop anyone else from becoming a magical boy. You see, every time a witch is defeated you get a special award. Lately, there have been many violent fights to claim the glory of defeating a witch. He must've known Kyubey was coming to offer you a contract, so he tried to kill Kyubey. I guess he didn't want another rival to put him at a disadvantage."

"O-Oh…" Feliciano said. What Kiku had just told him made him rethink if he _really _wanted to go through with this.

"I'm guessing I had made your decision harder," Kiku said awkwardly, while finally transforming back into his normal clothes. Something Feliciano had never seen on a person before. A T-shaped baby-blue robe. If he did recall, it was a kimono. Those were rarely worn around where he lived. But Feliciano nodded.

"It sounds pretty scary now…" Feliciano said unsurely. This statement caused Kyubey's tail to flick.

Kiku looked down to think for a brief moment.

"Well, perhaps you can see for yourself what exactly being a magical boy means. Why don't follow me on my witch-hunting missions for awhile?"


	2. My Wish

**A/N: **If you checked out this story, thanks so much! It means a lot to me! I hope you like chapter two, the ending is personally my favorite part~

* * *

Feliciano was intrigued at how Kiku fought. For the past couple of weeks or so now, he had been following Kiku on his witch-huntings.

The labyrinth that Kiku and Feliciano were in looked like a coloring book of a young child. Scribbles of many different varieties of colors laid out everywhere. The familiars that Kiku was currently fighting were huge green stick-men that appeared to be made out of crayon.

Kiku accelerated quickly, trying to fend off the familiars that he was currently in battle with. He fought with a lone katana, but compared to other magical boys, he moved quite differently. Sometimes he appeared to be in places that he actually wasn't in- like an illusion. Watching some of those cheesy ninja movies _did _pay off after all!

The Japanese boy let out a small huff as more familiars appeared. This was strange. So many familiars had never appeared like this at once. He couldn't believe this; he was actually getting worn out.

Kiku's senses were lowered. One of the familiars grabbed him from behind with his neck, causing the other familiars to break out in high-pitched laughers as Kiku began to struggle for air.

"K-Kiku!" Feliciano gasped while watching from a far distance. He wanted to do something… But he couldn't. And his luck that the one time Kyubey wasn't following him around, this was happening.

'_Don't worry, I'm alright, Feliciano!' _Kiku wanted to say. But this damn familiar… Its arms were firmly wrapped around Kiku's neck, raising him in the air. The other familiars were still laughing, clearly enjoying this. Kiku was barely able to hold his katana, as it was lightly dangly in the grip of his fingers on his left hand.

The younger Italian tried to hold in his tears. Just what should he do? Perhaps trying to distract the green creatures would help? But just _how _would he do it? Plus, those familiars could easily kill him without having any sort of magical power right now.

Kiku's face was now turning a light-blue pale color from the lack of oxygen. No, he couldn't let himself be defeated so easily from familiars. Even though it was hard from being so weak, Kiku forced himself to move up his katana, and swing it backwards. Luckily, he hit one of the arms of the green creature, causing it yell something that he couldn't understand. Immediately afterwards, it let go of him, causing him to fall and meet the ground. Kiku got up to his feet, while gasping for air. He needed to show Feliciano that he was all right all along.

_Slice. _Kiku actually managed to destroy the last of the familiars! But now the main question: how hard would the witch be? Wait, where _was _the witch? This labyrinth was already strange enough and the witch wasn't even seen from sight.

Feliciano ran over to Kiku. "Oh, I'm so happy that you're alright!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Of course I am, it would indeed be quite shameful to lose to a familiar in front of my student. But you should go back, it's too dangerous for you to be standing here."

Feliciano nodded, slowly backing up, being wary.

Now, just where was that witch? As if on cue, a loud cry filled the labyrinth. One of the scribbles began moving. _This _was the witch? It looked completely harmless. But due to what just happened awhile ago, Kiku was completely on edge. He held his katana up, and swiftly ran at the bundle of colors. In a flash, he cut the creature in half, revealing a black floating oval. A Grief Seed.

The labyrinth around them began to ward back into reality. Feliciano ran back to Kiku. He glanced at the seed, remembering what Kiku told him about Grief Seeds.

'_Remember when I told you that when you defeat a witch, you get a special award? Well, this is that award.' _Feliciano reminiscences Kiku telling him. '_This is a Grief Seed. It's a witch's egg, which appears once the witch is killed. You remember what a Soul Gem is, correct?' _Kiku had asked him, getting the correct answer from Feliciano. _'Yup! It's a gem made after contracting with Kyubey! It's your proof that you're a magical boy and the source of your magical power.' _

'_Well, notice how my Soul Gem's color is now tainted? I have lost some of my magic energy. But with this Grief Seed, I can restore my energy back.' _Kiku explained as his muddy gray Soul Gem changed back to a snow-white.

"Shall I walk you back to your home?" Kiku asked, snapping Feliciano out of his thoughts. Coincidentally, both of them were homeschooled. Feliciano (and his brother) were homeschooled by his Grandpa, while Feliciano didn't know whom homeschooled Kiku, as the shorter boy never said.

"Alright~!" Feliciano smiled, giving Kiku a hug. This caused a flustered reaction from Kiku, causing him to lightly push the Italian away. "S-Sorry… But please don't touch me like that,"

* * *

Feliciano snuck back into his house, immediately being surprised by his brother standing there at the entrance of the door, looking furious. "A-Ah, Lovi! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? _What am I doing here?!" _Feliciano flinched as his brother snapped at him, "I fucking live here too! What were _you_ doing? For the past three weeks, you've been sneaking out of the house, and coming back pretending like nothing's happened! Did you think I wouldn't actually notice?" Lovino said, crossing his arms. He wanted an explanation about this. A good one, in fact.

Feliciano couldn't lie to his brother… But he didn't think he would believe him. "Well, I've been going with one of my friends to see how he fights witches."

His little brother had to be kidding. "You expect me to believe that stupid fairy tale? Just tell the damn truth and-"

A small white cat-like creature appeared in the window, rubbing one of its paws against the glass.

Lovino shrieked, hiding behind Feliciano. "W-What the hell is that thing…?

Feliciano couldn't help but let out a few giggles. "Don't worry, that's just Kyubey!" he smiled while opening the window. But then something hit him. "Wait you can _see_ Kyubey?" he questioned in disbelief. Turns out, only magical boys and boys with the potential of being a magical boy can only see Kyubey.

The white cat jumped down from the windowsill, staring up at the two boys. Lovino looked quite frightened of Kyubey, despite what his brother told him, and the fact that Kyubey was too small to really do anything.

"Hello Feliciano Vargas," Kyubey said calmly. "And hello Lovino Vargas, older brother of Feliciano."

"I-It even knows my name!" Lovino exclaimed.

Kyubey nodded. "Indeed. Actually, I've come here to also ask you to make a contract with me."

Lovino couldn't believe what Feliciano had told him earlier was actually true. At first he was tempted with the whole wish thing… But having to fight witches to do so? No way.

"No way in hell I'll do that!" he scoffed, glancing at his brother. "I can't believe you're even considering this!"

"I know, but I don't want to be… So useless anymore. Plus, my friend Kiku seems so lonely, even though he never really says anything about it." Feliciano stated sadly, head down.

Lovino closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Fine, I'll think about this is contract thing." he huffed, going to his and his brother's room. He was only reconsidering this just for his brother's own safety.

Feliciano crouched down, scratching Kyubey behind the ear. "Sorry about my brother, he's actually really nice!" Feliciano said.

Kyubey stared at Feliciano, unresponsive for a minute. The cat then closed his eyes, and nodded. "Alright, I'll await for his answer tomorrow." The cat said, jumping out of window, and scurrying off.

* * *

Lovino woke up to see that his brother wasn't laying next to him, asleep. "Damn it, he already left without me!" Lovino muttered to himself, getting up and getting dressed. He scarfed down breakfast and left, hoping he could catch up with his brother. But instead, that stupid cat thing was in front of him.

"Lovino! It's an emergency, there's a Grief Seed that's about to hatch into a new witch!"

Great. Of course this was happening now. "And just what do you expect me to do?!" he said rather nervously.

"Well, you could always precede with making a contract with me..." Kyubey suggested. But Lovino didn't trust this cat-bastard.

"No, there has to be another way! Can't we just find my brother, and whatever his friend's name is? He can probably do something about this!"

Kyubey nodded. "I guess so. You need to watch the seed then. We'll be lucky if my telepathy can reach them so I can tell them about the seed." the cat said. He ran to an abandoned alleyway, indicating for Lovino to follow him.

"We should probably get going now. You said your brother usually gets up around this time, am I correct? We don't want him waiting too long for us if I'm also going to let him come to my witch-huntings." Kiku sighed, sipping down some tea. Feliciano had been begging him to let him see his home.

Kiku's house was so… Empty. There was little furniture and only a couple of plates. It looked like Kiku had to sleep on the couch. But it would be out-of-turn for Feliciano to ask just _why _Kiku's house was like this. But Feliciano nodded. "Yep, I don't want my brother to get angry!"

While the two were walking, Feliciano glanced down at Kiku. He couldn't tell what the Japanese boy was thinking; his face showed no emotion. "Um… Kiku…?

"Hm?"

"What did you wish for...?"

Kiku stopped walking along with Feliciano. He just stood there still, looking down.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

Kiku shook his head. "No, it's not that." he said, sighing. "Actually, I-I don't remember," Feliciano looked at Kiku with confusion when he explained this. How could you not even remember your own wish?

Kiku, reading Feliciano's face, nodded. "It's true. All I truly know is that I must protect people from witches, even if it does mean that I do so alone. But I understand if you don't believe me, as this is quite a complicated thing for me to say so suddenly."

"No, I believe you!" Feliciano exclaimed, hugging Kiku. He didn't care if Kiku wasn't the hugging type. He'd let go of him when he wanted too! But this time Kiku didn't try to push Feliciano away from him. He let Feliciano hug him until the Italian let go.

Kiku wiped his eyes, stopping any incoming tears that were on their way. "Sorry." He apologized softly. He shouldn't look like this to his student. How embarrassing.

Feliciano gave him his signature smile. "I'm sure you'll figure out what your wish was soon! I promise! Plus," said Feliciano, his smile growing longer, "I've made my decision! I'm going to contract with Kyubey and then we can fight together as a duo!"

Before Kiku responded with something heartedly, Kyubey's voice had reached him. "Kiku! Feliciano! A new labyrinth has opened up, and Lovino and I are stuck inside! We need your assistance!"

Feliciano was a little startled at Kyubey's sudden voice entering his mind, but he looked at Kiku.

Kiku nodded. "We should probably go and find this witch. I'll be able to track it down a lot easier with Kyubey over there."

* * *

Lovino tried to hold in any shrieks out of fear. So this was a witch's labyrinth, huh? So strange, and eerie. "S-So my stupid brother and his friend is coming, right?"

Kyubey nodded. "They were close enough for my telepathy to reach them. They should be on their way."

Lovino walked forwards, holding Kyubey in his arms. While walking, there was a confusing sight above him. A giant TV with additional smaller TVs floating around it. On every single TV, there was his brother on it.

"Hey cat-bastard, why do these TVs have so many things of Feliciano on them?" he questioned.

All Lovino could see were different things of his brother, which irritated him. From the time when Feliciano was a mere child, and mistaken as a girl by a fellow neighbor, to his little brother's fourteenth birthday. And then the giant TV… Picture after picture flashed on the TV, all of Feliciano.

"It appears that these are memories of Feliciano that the witch was able to show." Kyubey explained.

"But what the hell, Feliciano isn't even here!" Lovino protested at Kyubey, snorting.

Kiku looked at where the Grief Seed once was. He turned around to Feliciano, "Are you ready?"

Feliciano nodded a yes.

And with a flash, they entered the labyrinth. But when Kiku turned around, Feliciano wasn't there. "Feliciano?" he lightly called out. But there was no answer. "This isn't good…" Kiku said in a not-so-happy tone to himself. How did they get separated entering the labyrinth?

Kiku transformed into his magical boy outfit, and got his katana ready. He needed to find Feliciano and his brother quick. Just what would he do with himself if the witch found one of the two first?

He hustled, calling out Feliciano's name. But instead, Kiku heard distant complaints.

"I can't believe I fucking followed you!" Lovino muttered at the cat.

Kiku approached the two, first thinking that Lovino was Feliciano. But then he noticed the differences in appearance… And personality.

"You must be Feliciano's older brother. I would introduce myself, but we have no time!"

"K-Kiku?" Feliciano called, hoping Kiku would come out. Being here by himself wasn't that fun. He was scared if anything came and attacked him, and he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Feliciano shivered, rubbing his arms. Boy, was it cold in here!

Feliciano couldn't help but feel himself start to cry. Being in a labyrinth like this with no protection was horrifying.

He continued to cry until he heard static. Was that possibly Kiku? Or maybe Lovi and Kyubey? Feliciano cautiously followed the sound of static, before appearing in front of one lone TV. It was huge! "What's something like this doing here?" Feliciano asked himself. The TV flickered on.

On the screen was Kiku! Was this going on right now?

Kiku was speaking with somebody he didn't know. An older looking boy with long chocolate-brown hair that was in a ponytail. Feliciano didn't know for sure, but it looked like the other boy was wearing something that Kiku wore all the time, a kimono. Except this one was cherry red with a yellow woolen belt.

The TV was on mute, so Feliciano couldn't make out what they were saying. But all the sudden the Kiku on the screen looked horrified, backing away from the other boy as he pulled out a gun. The other boy's face looked pained and upset, as he pointed the gun straight at Kiku. And shot.

Feliciano gasped as red oozy liquid formed around the laying Kiku on the screen.

Kiku was dead.


	3. Parties are so Annoying

Yao sighed. Once again, his attempt had failed. Oh, well. He would just try again soon anyways. The thing he needed to mostly care about right now is getting to Alfred's party on time so the younger teenager wouldn't nag at him for it.

Yao rang Alfred's doorbell, immediately being followed by the obnoxious American opening the door.

"Finally, I didn't think you'd make it, bro!" Alfred exclaimed, letting Yao in. "Since you are cooking the rest of the food tonight after all!"

Wait, what? Alfred said _nothing _about having to cook anything. "Wait, you never-"

"Okay dudes! Yao said he'd cook somethin' for us, so now we don't have to eat anything from Arthur's awful cooking!" Alfred shouted through the whole household, causing an angry expression from a boy with emerald green eyes, blonde hair, and thick eyebrows.

The older Chinese boy sighed once again. There was no point in arguing with Alfred, as he learned many times. "Fine," he muttered. Since the American's fridge was mostly filled with burgers, Yao would have to make something that would be easy for him to cook.

* * *

Dim sum. Yao was making dim sum. It was his favorite all. He was almost finished until the boy that looked angry at Alfred's announcement earlier came into the kitchen. Arthur. "You know, I can help you if you'd like. Alfred can be so rude sometimes, making a lad like you do this!" he huffed. But Arthur was honestly still mad about Alfred making fun of his cooking. He _was_ a good cook! And he'd prove it if he had to!

Yao shook his head. Alfred was right though; Arthur wasn't really a good cooker. "No, it's alright-aru. But if you really want to help, you can make the tea." Arthur possibly couldn't mess that up, right?

Yao watched as Arthur made tea, and left the kitchen to serve all the other guests here.

Arthur: Someone that Yao viewed as bossy- but not as bossy as Alfred- and acted quite harsh sometimes, but he knew that Arthur was sweet deep down inside. Overtime Arthur had grown on Yao, and he viewed him as a friend.

Yao moved his dim sum dumplings on plates, and tried bringing as much plates into the 'main party room' as Alfred called it.

"Finally!" Alfred squealed, but Yao didn't hear him. Some stupid pop song was blaring through the whole room.

Yao watched Alfred stuff down his food while other guests began eating his food also… In a more calm manner.

Alfred: Someone Yao viewed as _extremely _bossy, and had a stupid 'hero' ego. He also found the American really annoying at times, and obnoxious. But still… Over the years, Yao had grown used to Alfred, and now considers him as a friend.

Now that all the cooking was over with, Yao could hopefully try to relax by sitting on the couch. Man, was his back aching badly. Yao stumbled into the lounge room, only to see someone asleep on the couch. If he did recall, the boy on the couch was Heracles Karpsui.

"Ah, Yao~! You look exhausted! Why don't you come and sit on my lap?" said a voice from behind. A childish one at it.

When Yao, turned around, it was someone he really wishing it wasn't: Ivan Braginsky.

Ivan: Someone who Yao was honestly afraid of at first. He tends to stalk Yao for some odd reason, which Yao of course doesn't like. Sometimes Ivan still creeps him out, but he's grown used to it. Grown used to Ivan's childish nature, and now grown used to everything Ivan does a lot. And now even considered a friend.

The Russian smiled, while patting his lap. "U-Um, I would if I could… But I'm busy right now, aru!" Yao said, rushing out of the lounge. Even if he even _thought _about sitting on Ivan's lap, it'd be embarrassing for him!

* * *

Yao would've left this party long ago, if Alfred wouldn't stop pressuring him into staying longer. He even told him how his back was hurting badly, and Alfred responded by saying, "Man, what are you, an old man? You're fine!"

Yao finally found a wooden chair to relax on. But it was only peaceful for about a minute or so.

"Go away, you bloody frog!"

"At least I'm not the black sheep of the neighborhood!"

Yao sighed. Of course Arthur was in some stupid fight with Francis.

Francis: Someone Yao sees constantly quarreling with Arthur. He seems to have very good romance advice (like Yao would need it anyways), and is a major flirt and is hopelessly romantic. How flirtatious he could be sometimes bothered Yao, but as you probably, guessed, that grew on him. Now even has a friend.

He tried tuning out what was going on… Francis' and Arthur's fighting, Alfred's loud laugh echoing throughout the house, Ivan… Being Ivan, and the whole party itself. What a night.

Sometimes Yao could not believe those four different people were probably his best friends in the world. At first he didn't even really like any of them. But they all grew on him over time as friends.

They grew on him over the last four thousand years of reliving each and every day.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for such a short chapter! But this is really a filler chapter for later on. Thanks for all the favs! (:


	4. Sick

Feliciano coughed before fluttering his eyes opened.

"Ah, you're finally awake,"

"K-Kiku?" Feliciano stuttered before looking around his surroundings. He was in his bed. "When did I get here…?"

"Your brother and I found you unconscious after I had defeated the witch. We took you back home afterwards, and you have been unconscious for about three hours. Are you feeling okay?"

Feliciano nodded. How did he end up unconscious anyways? The last thing he remembered was seeing that TV thing in the labyrinth and-

Wait, he needed to know what he saw!

"Um… Kiku?"

"Hm?"

"Well… when I was separated from you in the labyrinth, I-I saw-"

Just then Lovino marched in their room, munching on a tomato. "Finally you're up! I can't believe you actually had me worried for awhile!" Lovino muttered at his brother. But he was happy that Feliciano was all right though. Plus, who'd know how their Grandfather would react seeing his favorite grandchild unconscious after coming home from work?

Kiku smiled lightly. "I'm happy that you're okay now; I think I should probably leave now."

"Wait! Before you leave, can I ask you something?" Feliciano stopped the Japanese boy from exiting his room.

"Of course, what is it?"

Feliciano bit down on his bottom lip, something that he's never done before. All of the sudden… He just couldn't ask him. Maybe because of Lovino being in their room now?

"… Will you come and visit again tomorrow?"

Kiku nodded, still keeping that small smile. "I'll come by tomorrow, but you shouldn't go on my witch-huntings for awhile until I feel like that you have had enough rest."

There wasn't really any point in trying to convince Kiku to still let him follow him around, as Kiku would sternly say no each time. Feliciano waved goodbye to his friend and then sighed.

Lovino finished eating his tomato, and turned to his brother. "You _will _be fine, right?" he questioned him. This afternoon he planned on visiting one of his only friends, Antonio.

"Yep!" Feliciano smiled, knowing what his brother planned on doing. "You're going to go see Antonio, right? Tell him I said hi, and to get well soon!"

Lovino mumbled something, and left their shared room. He threw away the tomato stem from his tomato, and headed out the door.

* * *

Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Lovino's only friend that he really hung out with him. The two had known each other since they were both young.

_Antonio skipped happily down the sidewalk, repeating the same thing over and over again. 'I've got new neighbors! I've got new neighbors!' he kept cheering. That is, until he met those neighbors._

'_Yay, this is fun! Thank you for showing us around!' _exclaimed a happy Italian, when Antonio decided to show his new neighbors the neighborhood. But from the older Italian brother… He didn't really sound as happy. _'We could've figured out this whole place on our own, you stupid bastard!' _

'_Hey- Lovi, don't be so mean!'_

'_And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Lovi?!'_

Lovino stopped thinking about Antonio once he had arrived at the rather small hospital. He sighed. A couple of months ago, his friend had fallen to an unknown illness, and has been hospitalized since. Usually every week Lovino would stop by to visit Antonio.

* * *

Antonio smiled when Lovino came into his room, even though it even looked painful for him to smile. "Ah, Lovi, I didn't think you would come this week!" he exclaimed happily, but quietly.

"And just why wouldn't I?" Lovino 'hmphed', looking off to the side.

Antonio managed a chuckled. "I guess you're right."

For a couple of minutes, the room stayed silent awkwardly, until Lovino remembered how his brother wanted to tell Antonio to get well soon.

"Oh, and Feliciano says hello, and to get well soon."

"Ah, tell him I said thank you! And sometime he should also come and visit~!"

Lovino nodded an okay. Sometimes for some reason, it _bothered_ Lovino that Antonio could stay so happy, even being this sick. He has some _unknown _illness, and it could even be deadly for all he knew.

* * *

Lovino waved a small goodbye to Antonio, and then left. Instead of going directly home, he first went to a supermarket; their household was almost completely out of tomatoes.

After arriving back home, Lovino wondered if his brother was still in bed.

"Feliciano, I'm back!" he hollered. No answer.

"Dammit, now where did he go?" Lovino muttered to himself. But just in case, he went to their bedroom to see if Feliciano was in there. Maybe he was asleep, and Feliciano just slept through his call.

Feliciano wasn't in their bed, and nowhere in their room to be specific.

"_He better of not left for more of that witch crap!" _Lovino thought, frustrated.

He didn't even know what he was supposed to do. Go look for Feliciano? Or wait for him to come back home? Lovino decided to look for his brother, since who knew what he could be getting himself into.

Lovino was about to rush out the door until he heard a sniffle. "Huh, Feliciano…?"

There Feliciano was. He was in their lounge room, quietly sobbing in the corner next to their TV.

"What the hell, why didn't you answer me earlier?" Lovino questioned while walking over to his brother. At first he didn't see Feliciano crying.

"S-Sorry Lovino… i-it's just that… that…"

Hopefully Feliciano wasn't crying over something stupid for like the hundredth time.

"'That' what?"

"T-That Antonio is _dead!_"

Lovino's eyes widened. I-Impossible! He just had seen Antonio a couple of hours ago! Yeah he was very ill, but it didn't seem _too _bad to him!

He didn't want to believe Feliciano. "W-Well, then how come you knew before me?"

"Because while you were gone, the people at the hospital called!"

Lovino's face lit up in anger. This had to be some mistake! He almost snapped at Feliciano, but his little brother never really did anything wrong.

"Ugh… I'll be right back!" he exclaimed. He then ran out the door, not even waiting for Feliciano's response. He was going to run back to the hospital… Even though he _knew _what Feliciano had told him was correct.

* * *

Lovino leaned against one of the walls of the outer area of the hospital. He felt like doing something that he despised. Crying.

Antonio was dead…

Antonio was dead…

_Antonio was dead…_

Lovino couldn't stay at the hospital for the rest of the day and just mope. He would have to leave soon. He sighed quietly, and headed back home.

Before Lovino could open the door to go in his house, there was that stupid cat thing, sitting down, and staring straight at him.

"Hello Lovino Vargas," it said in a monotone voice, "I have a feeling that you have had a change of heart."

"Would you like to make a contract with me for _any _wish in the world?"

* * *

**A/N: **Alas, here's chapter four! Also in case you're wondering, that was _not _Spamano. They just have a really close friendship :3


	5. Kiku and I

'_Good morning, Yao.' Kiku commented. He noticed how his older brother had been acting a little off lately, but never really had said anything. No response from Yao._

_Kiku sighed. Something was obviously bothering him. _

_Kiku sat next to his brother (whom he still refused to be called kin with still), and glanced up at him. "Yao, is there anything wrong?"_

_Yao looked lost in thought until his attention went back to his younger adopted brother. "Of course not, aru! I was just thinking what I should make for breakfast for us two!"_

"_Yao, I think you're still tired. Perhaps I should make breakfast today?"_

_Yao looked off to the side. This was his chance. He could easily shoot Kiku while he was facing the other direction from him, cooking._

"… _No, it's all right, aru. I'd rather make it myself. Is there something that you would like?"_

_It didn't look like Yao would change his mind anytime, so he sighed and shook his head. "No thank you, I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just make some tea."_

_Yao watched as his little brother began making himself some green tea. Kiku got two teacups ready. One for Yao, and one for him. _

_Kiku sat back down once he began warming up the kettle. He didn't say anything._

"_So Kiku," Yao finally began after a long silence, "I heard you became a magical boy, aru."_

_The Japanese boy looked at Yao in slight disbelief. Kyubey has walked in front, and even spoken around Yao, and there was never any reaction! Kiku thought Yao couldn't see him or anything… He could've been pretending to not notice, but he didn't see any point in Yao doing that._

"_Yes, I could actually see Kyubey this whole time. I'm sorry for not telling you, aru." Yao simply stated, as if he read Kiku's mind. Or perhaps Kiku has thought the same thing multiple times ago, and Yao just figured that out._

_Before Kiku could even say anything, or even apologize for not saying anything about being a magical boy, Yao began to speak again._

"… _I-I really wish you didn't make a contract with that evil creature… Then I wouldn't have to do this," he stated, suddenly looking depressed. He then pulled out what he was keeping hidden from Kiku's view, a gun._

"_Y-Yao?" Kiku stuttered, his eyes widening in horror. He then began backing up, to get away._

"_I'm sorry…" Yao whispered lightly. He then pulled the trigger. _

_Kiku's eyes immediately dulled, and then he fell to the ground. Blood began pooling around him from the hole in his chest._

_Yao looked away from his now dead brother's corpse. He tried his best to hold in the fountain of tears that wanted to come out. He needed to go now. In a bright flash of light, he was gone. By the time any police force would come, it would be too late. They would find a murdered boy, and find out the boy's brother has gone missing; just simply disappeared._

* * *

Feliciano woke up, and noticed how his brother wasn't next to him. He sighed, knowing that his brother had probably left the house. But he couldn't blame Lovino, his best friend died…

After getting dressed, Feliciano ate breakfast and waited for Kiku. Anytime he would probably hear a knock on the door from him.

_Knock knock. _Just in time! Feliciano happily (and quickly) went to open the door. "Ciao, Kiku!"

"Hello." Kiku smiled a little. He walked inside once Feliciano motioned him to.

"So, what would you like to do today?"

"Actually, we never really got to hang out normally! Ooh, I think we should go on a walk or something! And then we could eat at this one Italian restaurant later for lunch that I know of!"

"O-Okay…" Kiku stuttered lightly. He thought they would just stay at his house. And were they even old enough to eat out by their selves?

Feliciano smiled brightly, and grabbed Kiku's wrist. He needed something to get his mind off of Antonio anyways.

"P-Please d-" Kiku tried to say as Feliciano pulled him against his will.

Feliciano brought him to a shopping district. The restaurant he mentioned was about four blocks away. "Hm, since we're over here, is there something you want?"

Kiku eyed an anime and manga store nearby, but shook his head. "No thank you, but thank you for the offer."

"Are you sure? Because-" Feliciano cut himself, astonished from someone he saw across the street. The long brown ponytail… The red kimono… It was the same boy that Feliciano had seen in that strange labyrinth. He then turned to Kiku.

"I'll be right back!" he quickly said.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Kiku questioned. But Feliciano had already ran off and disappeared. _'He's so energetic…' _Kiku thought with a sigh.

"Stupid Alfred!" Yao muttered to himself. "Leaving me by myself just because I checked out that Hello Kitty store, aru!" he exclaimed, lightly hugging onto a newly bought Hello Kitty plush.

Yao was interrupted by his complaints to himself, once another boy had stopped in front of him.

"Um, sorry for bothering you!" Feliciano said. After all, whatever this boy's name was, he was probably confused at Feliciano coming out of nowhere and asking him a question.

"… But do you know anyone named 'Kiku Honda'?"

The boy he was speaking with froze for a moment.

"No, aru. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that I thought my friend Kiku knew you or something!" Feliciano said. Maybe what he saw in that labyrinth was fake.

Yao shook his head. "Sorry, you must have the wrong person."

Yeah, maybe he _did _have the wrong person. "Probably, sorry!" Feliciano exclaimed, running off. He probably seemed completely odd to that other boy.

Yao watched Feliciano run off from his eyesight. _'Of course Feliciano knows Kiku here too.' _he thought.

"Aiyah, now where did Alfred go?!"

* * *

Feliciano didn't even really pay attention to where he ran. From what he could tell, he probably had run past Kiku from across the street.

The Italian was about to try to walk his way back, until he heard some distant moans.

"W-Wah! W-What was that?"

There was a whole bunch of people walking towards an area that looked abandoned. They were moaning, and looked lifeless. They seemed like zombies!

Even though this frightened Feliciano, he was curious enough to see what they were doing.

The people he followed led him to a completely abandoned alleyway.

"Um, w-what are you guys doing…?" Feliciano asked the small crowd. It looked dangerous. One man had a couple of lighters, and another had a bucket of what seemed to be gasoline.

"Something that'll be treasured forever~!" a woman said, smiling. Feliciano noticed how all these people had strange markings on their necks.

"B-But this is dangerous! You could start a fire, or even worse-"

"No no," a younger girl said. "That's the point! We will all go to a happier place after this is over!"

Feliciano's eyes widened. This is crazy! He couldn't let this happen. He quickly grabbed the bucket from the man, holding it firmly.

The mob of people immediately started groaning, and started limping towards him.

"P-Please listen! This was too dangerous!" Feliciano tried reasoning with him, his voice whiny. There was no reaction from the people, they started grabbing onto the poor Italian all over, causing him to drop the bucket and make it spill. The gasoline burned his legs, causing him to yelp.

It was like they completely forgotten what they were going to do. They were all now focused on Feliciano. Another man locked his hands tightly around Feliciano's neck.

"Y-You're hurting me!" Feliciano choked out, beginning to sob. He started backing up, luckily breaking free of the man's grip. He turned around, and ran away from the mob.

The group of people continued to groan, and followed after Feliciano.

Feliciano continued to cry, trying to get away. "I-I wish Kiku was here!" he bawled. He then stopped running. He was cornered. He wasn't paying attention. A dead end from another ally had now trapped Feliciano, and those people would probably catch up to him any moment, and kill him.

"W-Why…" Feliciano sniffled, hearing a groan getting louder. But all of the sudden, the wall that cornered Feliciano began to glow. And there was a big flash.

And in that flash, Feliciano disappeared.


	6. A Fun Shopping Day

Sigh. Kiku had been standing there, waiting for Feliciano to come back for so long, he didn't even know how long he's been there. His hands were folded together in front of him, as he waited patiently. "Kiku!"

Kiku looked down to see his furry friend. "Kyubey-san?" he said, accidentally saying a Japanese honorific. Sometimes he watched _too _much anime.

"Greetings, Kiku Honda. I had assumed Feliciano was here with you, but I guess I was wrong."

Kiku was about to ask what Kyubey wanted with Feliciano, until his Soul Gem (which was currently in the form of a ring on his index finger) began to glow. "There must be a witch nearby," he said quietly.

Oh no, maybe that was why Feliciano hadn't come back?

"Excuse me Kyubey, but I should probably go and stop this witch."

Kyubey nodded. "I understand."

Kiku hustled, hoping Feliciano was okay, and he was overreacting or something.

His Soul Gem glowed at its brightest when Kiku went through what appeared to be an abandoned alley. Kiku's eyes quickly widened when he saw a whole group of people lying on the ground, unconscious. He noticed how they all had markings on their necks; a witch's kiss. That was enough proof that a witch had targeted these people.

Before Kiku transformed into a magical boy to open the labyrinth, his Soul Gem started flashing abnormally. Could that mean that there was another magical boy near?

"Ki-"

Was that Kyubey?

"K-Kyubey!" Kiku almost shouted. He ended up following the sound of Kyubey.

He was right. There was Kyubey. Except… Kyubey was being held by the scruff in somebody's hand. Kyubey wasn't moving, he was limp.

Kiku looked up at Kyubey's killer in disbelief.

"… Don't worry, aru. It's impossible to truly kill these things."

The killer threw Kyubey's dead corpse on the ground.

"B-but I don't understand! Kyubey couldn't of possibly done anything so bad, that he would be kil-"

"_How do you know, aru?!" _he suddenly snapped at Kiku. He then pulled out an olive green Soul Gem.

Even though his face once again showed no emotion, Kiku was fearful for how this would end.

The other boy transformed. His outfit looked like a dark green Chinese military outfit. On the left sleeve, there was a red armband with a white star on it.

In response, Kiku also transformed. This would probably break out into a fight.

And he was right. Kiku ended up pulling out his katana when his now-opponent pulled out a wok.

He wondered how his opponent could possibly defeat him with a mere wok, but that still did not let Kiku's guard lower.

The other boy was the first to make his move. He swiftly moved towards Kiku. At first Kiku didn't even see him move. To his disadvantage, it looked like his opponent had been a magical boy longer than him, which meant he was more skillful.

With every blow of a wok towards him, Kiku blocked it in defense with his katana.

"Please, I do not wish to fight!" Kiku tried getting through to him, while still blocking his attacks.

"… Of course you don't, _Kiku_… You are my little brother after all," he said, stopping for a moment.

This caused Kiku to blink at him in confusion, distracting Kiku from what was going on for a moment. Just what the other boy wanted; something to put Kiku off his guard.

He quickly reached into one of his green pockets. What he pulled out were two light throwing knives, and threw both of them at Kiku's face.

* * *

Feliciano still felt like bawling. This whole place was pitch black, and quiet. Well, there were occasional giggles now and then.

He sniffled, still trying not to cry for like the fifth time. He didn't even know where he was going. If he just stayed in place, he would hear a laughter, which frightened him.

"Feliciano."

Feliciano turned around, hearing his name. Of course he couldn't see who it was, but someone was behind him.

"Feliciano." The voice got louder.

"W-who's there?" Feliciano whimpered.

"Feliciano~!" the voice said again. But when Feliciano listened closely, it wasn't just one voice. It was _two._

"FELICIANO!"

With that shout of his name, Feliciano immediately felt a stabbing pain in both of his shoulders. Something sharp went into the flesh of his shoulders.

A loud wail escaped the Italian's mouth, and tears flooded his eyes. He tried backing up, but fell over right away. The pain was too much.

He continued to cry, not even hearing what his attackers were doing. Until he heard a scream from them, and then silence.

"Damn familiars."

That voice… It was Lovino's!

"L-Lovi, is that you?"

"Who the hell do _you _think it is?!"

"L-Lovi!" Feliciano said a lot more happily. Had Lovino come to save him alone? But that would mean…

"Now, if you stop crying, I need to go and kill this fucking witch!"

Lovino used the glow of his new Soul Gem to find his way in this stupid labyrinth.

* * *

After the defeat of the witch, everything warped back into reality. That included what was ever in Feliciano's shoulders, but his shoulders were bleeding.

When Feliciano got a glance of Lovino's outfit, it was a khaki uniform with a brown belt. Lovino changed back into his normal clothes.

"You're bleeding!" Lovino huffed at him.

"I'll be okay, really!" Feliciano insisted. He already felt quite useless today.

"Obviously, you're not to be saying you're okay!" Lovino growled at him. But he was right. His sides were soaked with blood, and it looked like Feliciano could pass out at any moment.

Lovino sighed, and ripped off parts of the sleeves of his shirt. He wrapped it from underneath Feliciano's arms, and over his shoulders.

"T-thank you, Lovino," Feliciano said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah." Lovino responded. He gave an annoyed look when Feliciano gave him a worried look. "Now what?"

"Well, you're a magical boy, and-"

"And if I wasn't one, you could've been dead by now!"

Feliciano bit his lip. Lovino was practically right, but he still felt worried for some odd reason.

"Um, what did you wish for?" Feliciano asked him, but then wondered if that was good idea.

"Maybe you should go and visit Antonio, and you'll see!"

"But I thought Antonio was-" Feliciano started, but cut himself off with a small gasp.

"So you wished for Antonio to-"

"Yeah, I did." Lovino quickly said, and then sighed again. "Can we just go home now? You should probably take care of those wounds!"

Feliciano suddenly remembered about Kiku. "But what about Kiku? He could still be wai-"

Man, was Feliciano getting cut off a lot.

"It doesn't matter! You're stupid friend would understand! Let's just go!" Lovino suddenly snapped again.

"Okay, s-sorry." Feliciano apologized. His brother just scoffed and turned around. Those people were still there lying unconscious. His brother didn't seem to pay any attention to them, so maybe they would be fine. At least he hoped, if he said anything about it, Lovino would probably just snap at him again.

"Hey Lovino, how did you find me anyways?" Feliciano questioned him while following his brother.

"I'll tell you later," Lovino responded in a mumble.

The rest of their walk was pretty much quiet until Feliciano heard clashing sounds.

"Lovi, do you hear that?" Feliciano asked him. He didn't really wait for his brother's response, and ran to the noise, being worried.

Feliciano looked at the scene, horrified. Kyubey's body was completely limp in front of him. It looked like the cat's neck was snapped. Up ahead were spots of blood.

Just what happened here? There was nothing around besides Kyubey's dead body.

Feliciano tried his best to keep himself calm, and not flip out at the scene. He followed the spots of blood, which eventually turned into a trail of blood.

Feliciano gasped. He recognized both the people here. One was the boy he spoke with earlier, and the other? It was _Kiku. _

Both of them were transformed as magical boys. The boy whom Feliciano didn't know the name of was holding Kiku up with his outfit. Kiku's forehead was bloody, and it looked like he was on the brink of unconsciousness.

"K-Kiku!" Feliciano managed to exclaim, even though he was scared.

"Feliciano?" Kiku said in a whisper, as if he didn't even recognize his Italian friend. But after a few blinks, his tone changed.

"Feliciano! You need to get out of here, now!"

"N-no, what about you?"

"I'll be fine, I promise."

The boy looked at the defeated Kiku with pity, allowing him to speak with Feliciano.

"B-but…" Feliciano said quietly.

"Feliciano, where are you?! Don't just run away from me like that!"

The other boy's Soul Gem flashed. That must of meant there was another magical boy near.

"Great!" the boy muttered to himself. He then let go of Kiku, making him thump into the ground.

The boy transformed back, and turned around. There was no point in staying transformed; Kiku couldn't do anything to him anyways. He then walked away, not saying anything from his departure.

Right away Feliciano ran up to Kiku, crouching down to help him up.

"I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of left you like that earlier!"

Kiku shook his head and forced a smile. "It's alright, both of us didn't expect that would happen,"

Feliciano was about to worry even more, until Kiku continued speaking, "Anyways, are you alright? It looks like you have been injured earlier by the looks of your shoulders."

"It's a long story… Could I tell you later?"

Kiku nodded. Feliciano didn't have to tell him if he didn't even want to.

Feliciano tried his best at keeping a normal smile, and not making it shake. "We should get something for your head, you're getting very pale! I don't like it!"

Kiku nodded. "I suppose that you're right."

Feliciano moved forward, with his arm Kiku's shoulder. He winced, as pain surged in his own shoulder, but he wanted to be helpful for Kiku.

"Feliciano, I think I can walk myself. It was just a head injury, as this looks painful for you." Kiku said.

Feliciano shook his head, beaming. "Nope, nothing hurts! Plus you look dizzy anyways, you need some help!" he insisted.

Feliciano felt like a major burden anyways. If it wasn't for him, none of this would of happened in the first place. If he actually just stayed at home with Kiku, they wouldn't even be where they were right now.

Or, he could of just stayed with Kiku the whole time. If he hadn't decided to talk to that boy, they could've had fun and just went shopping, and then eat out!

No, he _had _to run over and talk to that boy. The boy who just tried to kill Kiku! And then that labyrinth. If it wasn't for Lovino, Feliciano would probably be dead right now.

"Feliciano…?"

And then Kyubey! The poor cat didn't do anything wrong, and he was _dead. _All because of him. And of course Kiku was hurt because of him.

"Feliciano!"

Again, someone (or thing) was calling his name.

He blinked, noticing it was just Kiku.

"Feliciano, are you positive that you're alright? You were just staring blankly a couple of seconds ago."

"Ah, sorry! I was just thinking about something!" Feliciano explained. He had gotten so lost in thought, he completely forgot about what he was doing.

Kiku looked at him a little skeptically at first. "If you say you are." he sighed.

Both of them did not say a word for awhile, until someone caught up with them, who was not in a happy mood.

"What the hell Feliciano, why did you run away from me like that?" Lovino questioned before he noticed Kiku.

"And happened to him?!"

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain. Could you help me with Kiku though?"

"I can walk the rest of the way, we don't want to cause too many people staring at us." Kiku tried insisting again.

Feliciano frowned. He really wanted to help, since he still felt like all of this was his fault. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kiku nodded slowly, since his head did hurt after all.

And for the rest of the walk, the three walked side-by-side next to each other. Feliciano helped wrap Kiku's head once he got him home. Afterwards, he went back home to meet up with Lovino.

What a hell of a day.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew I'm finally done with this chapter! Yao seems so OOC, ha ha, but of course he has his reasons for acting like this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Truth

Even how much Yao didn't want to do this, it needed to be done. His chance at Kiku had been a failure, and it wouldn't be best to try again. Kiku and his friends would probably be more wary of him now.

He was standing by the front door of someone's home. After moments of hesitation, he finally knocked on the door. He was expected to be here anyways, he couldn't just not follow through, and not come. The door opened, revealing a boy with silver hair and red eyes.

"Hey, West! Your girlfriend's here!" he called into the house, snickering.

Yao ignored the urge to pull out his wok, and hit the boy on the head.

His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt, someone who annoyed the hell out of Yao. Plus, Gilbert calls his brother, Ludwig, 'West'. What kind of nickname is that? _How'd _he get that nickname?

"Coming." Yao heard, and then heard footsteps going down a small flight of stairs.

Once Ludwig got to the front door, Gilbert began to snicker again, causing Ludwig to eye his older brother sternly, and making him stop.

"Let's go," Yao sighed, turning his head the opposite direction of the door.

The two were finally able to leave the house, relieving Yao. At least Ludwig wasn't as annoying as his older brother. He didn't hate Ludwig, but he wasn't that fond of him either.

Yao led Ludwig to his own home, and opened the door for him. After making tea, he was finally able to sit down with Ludwig on a couch.

"Now, what did you want me for?"

He got straight to the point. "Ludwig, it's about Walpurgis Night."

* * *

"W-wait, Lovino!" Feliciano exclaimed, running after his brother.

Lovino sighed, being very annoyed. "Now what?"

"I know I'm not supposed to go on witch-huntings for awhile, but—"

Lovino sighed again. "You can come, _if _you don't get in the way of anything."

Feliciano smiled happily. "Thank you Lovino! I promise I won't!" he said. He wanted to make sure his brother would be okay.

He followed after Lovino, wondering what Kiku was doing. He actually hadn't seen the Japanese boy since last week, after the _incident. _

Lovino already seemed to be really good at this, for being a magical boy for only a week. Maybe Feliciano was just being biased.

Unlike Kiku, Lovino didn't have just one weapon. He had many!

He had different kinds of guns that Feliciano didn't know the name of. Some were longer than others, and one even looked like a canon! (Or perhaps it was, this being Feliciano, he's not into this stuff.)

After the long defeat of the witch, Feliciano followed quickly behind Lovino, looking at his Soul Gem.

"Hey, Lovino? Could I see your gem thing real quick? It's so pretty~!"

Lovino shook his head. "You've seen it enough!"

Feliciano did a pout. "Pleeease?" he begged. It'd be real quick!

"Fine," Lovino muttered, giving in. "Don't drop it though!"

He would definitely make sure he wouldn't drop it. If it broke, who'd know what would happen. Maybe you couldn't transform anymore, and would be vulnerable to witches. How scary!

"Thank you, Lovi!" Feliciano smiled, taking the tomato red gem.

He mostly wondered what color his gem would be if Kyubey wasn't dead. Speaking of Kyubey, that poor cat! If it was somehow possible, he would even consider reviving the little cat and—

"Greetings, Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas."

Lovino gasped. "What the hell, I was told you were dead!"

Feliciano nodded, "He _was _dead! His neck was broken!"

Kyubey listened to their quick conversation before cutting in. "I guess you could say I was dead," he said while flicking his tail. He didn't really seem to care.

"Anyways, Feliciano, you are going to contract with me, yes?"

Even though it was for a short moment, Feliciano looked hesitant.

"Yep! For Kiku!"

Kyubey nodded slowly. "Then what is your wish?"

"Um…" Wow, Feliciano never even thought about what he would wish for!

"Actually, I think Kiku should be here for this!" Feliciano decided. It wouldn't be right, especially after his promise towards the Japanese boy. And maybe he could help him wish a helpful wish! "I'll go get him!"

"If that's what you want, but please be fast," Kyubey stated. Was that impatience he heard? Impossible. Plus, why be impatient about Feliciano's wish?

Feliciano waved a quick bye with his free hand. "I'll be right back!" he exclaimed, running off.

"Hey, what about my Soul Gem!" Lovino shouted at his brother, but didn't get a response. Ugh.

Luckily for him, Kiku's home was nearby. Hopefully he would be home.

After a couple of knocks on Kiku's door, there was no response. All the lighting that would be on was out. Kiku wasn't home. Feliciano sighed.

"Feliciano!"

Feliciano turned around. He hoped it was Kiku, but from the voice, he knew it was Kyubey. "Sorry Kyubey, but Kiku isn't home. I don't think I should wish anything right now."

The cat shook his head. "No, I didn't follow you for that. I assumed that you would give that gem back to your brother, before dashing off, but you have proven me incorrect."

Huh? What was wrong with holding onto this Soul Gem?

"If you don't want your brother to die, I suggest returning to him quickly."

Feliciano's eyes widened. He didn't ask Kyubey what happened to him, he just needed to get there quickly! He still held on to the gem, and ran back as quick as he could to where he left his older brother.

Lovino was still there, but on the ground, limp. His eyes were completely dulled.

Immediately Feliciano began crying, running up to his brother. He crouched down to him, hoping Lovino was somehow playing some sort of trick on him. Lovino remained unresponsive. "He's… He's…"

Right then, Feliciano heard a moan from the other. He then rose up, rubbing his head. "What happened…?"

"L-Lovi!" Feliciano gasped, giving him a quick one-armed hug. "You're okay!"

Lovino nodded, obviously confused. "Yeah? And why wouldn't I?"

* * *

After explaining what happened, Lovino looked surprised.

Feliciano nodded. "It's true! Kyubey, do you know why this happened?" Feliciano asked the small creature.

"Of course I do," the cat said calmly. "A Soul Gem contains a magical boy's _soul. _When you ran off with that Soul Gem, you ran off with your _brother. _The Lovino you see standing in front of you is merely a shell that will become lifeless if that Soul Gem is more than one-hundred metres away."

Lovino gritted his teeth when he heard that. "You stupid fucking thing!" he snapped at it, "Why the hell didn't you tell me before?!"

"Simple. Because you didn't ask." Kyubey said, still explaining calmly.

Feliciano was so surprised, he was completely frozen with widened eyes.

Completely enraged, Lovino picked up the cat by the neck. "Now I see why you were killed earlier, you little…"

Feliciano tuned them out. This was awful, just awful. He then wondered if Kiku knew about this. He probably didn't, right? Everything Kiku told him about Soul Gems now seemed like a lie, but Kiku probably didn't know.

Something hit him. He remembered how Kiku told him about using Grief Seeds to restore a mucky Soul Gem so you could get 'all your power' back.

"L-Lovino. Put him down."

Lovino looked at Feliciano confusedly. "What? He f—"

"I-I need to ask him something!"

Lovino didn't like this, but he let go of the creature's neck, causing it to plop into the ground.

"Kyubey, what about those things you get from witches, Grief Seeds? Why do you have to fill your Soul Gem with it?" Feliciano asked. He really hoped it wouldn't be a bad answer.

Kyubey sighed. "If your Soul Gem is not cleansed in time by a Grief Seed, it will become a Grief Seed itself, and cause the birth of a new witch. Basically, all magical boys are fated to become witches eventually."

This time Lovino was the one to be dazed and frozen.

"W-why…" Feliciano said quietly. His hands began to shake.

Kyubey flicked his tail. "You humans can be quite confusing sometimes. They always react like this when I tell them."

How could Kyubey, one of the cutest things to exist, do _this? _

"Now, Feliciano, I'll await the time when you make a contract with me." The cat said, turning around.

After learning this, how did Kyubey expect him to want to do this?

"You _will _make a contract with me soon to become a magical boy. And afterwards you will become the most powerful witch that has ever existed. Walpurgisnacht."

With that, Kyubey ran off, and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! Also to people that has seen Madoka Magica, you can probably think of Lovi's attacks like Mami's. Since Feli wasn't being that descriptive xD


	8. What's Wrong, and What's Right

"Get up!" a voice growled at Feliciano.

Feliciano moved a bit, but darkness completely flooded his eyesight.

"I said get up!"

He moaned and opened an eye. Had he fallen asleep? Lovino was staring down at him, not looking happy.

Feliciano blinked a couple of times before opening his other eye. It took him a couple of seconds to notice his surroundings. A vast green empty field, with one tree by itself. The tree he was leaning on. The sky was filled with gray clouds. It'd probably rain soon. "When did I get here?" Feliciano questioned his brother in a confused tone. _How _did he get here?

"What do you mean, you _always _go here!" Lovino stated, crossing his arms.

The last thing he remembered was comforting his brother (to Lovino's dismay), and eventually falling asleep with him in bed. "What about last night?"

"What about last night?" Lovino repeated. "You were here last night!" he exclaimed, obviously sounding annoyed.

What? "But, what about Kyubey? A-and you being a magical boy…"

Lovino sighed, assuming his brother was still half-asleep. "I don't know what a 'kyubey' is, and I'm not magical!" Hopefully some sense would get to his brother.

Could this all have been a dream? Impossible!

"Come on, let's go." Lovino interrupted any possible thing Feliciano could say.

Feliciano nodded awkwardly, and stood up. His brother had already taken his departure, so Feliciano had to run to catch up with him.

Even though their walk was slow, the tree they were at had already disappeared from Feliciano's eyesight when he looked back. Something didn't seem right…

"Lovino, we are going home, right?" Feliciano asked his brother.

Lovino shook his head. "Just _why _would we go back there?! I thought you finally learned once they killed Grandpa."

"Grandpa's dead? I, no we, just saw him earlier yesterday!"

Lovino stared at Feliciano, eyes blank. "Something's wrong with you. He's been dead for months now, Feliciano!"

No, no, no!

Feliciano took a step backwards. He didn't want to believe Lovino, but he was his brother. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

Lovino stood there, still staring at his little brother. No response. "Let's go!" This time his voice was more forceful.

"N-no, tell me where we're going!" Feliciano whimpered.

Lovino's eyes narrowed, taking a step toward Feliciano. "Let's. Go." He spat through his now clenched teeth. He quickly gripped onto Feliciano's left arm tightly.

Feliciano tried backing out from his grip. "Stop it, that hurts!" he managed to say when he felt the other dig his nails into his bare arms. Of course his sleeves were short.

"Then come with me!" Lovino hissed at him, pulling Feliciano towards him.

His brother's eyes seemed completely dead now, and it looked liked Lovino would murder him any moment. It was like he was now a broken toy, and to be fixed, Feliciano would have to come with him.

"You're… You're not Lovino!"

As soon as he said that, he felt this Lovino's grip let go of him. Instead of having another frustrated, or angry look, Lovino's face had a different facial expression. He smiled. A long, sick sadistic smile. Twisted. Corrupted.

The fake twirled his hair, almost daring the other Italian to try to run away. "Oh, Feli, I didn't think you'd figure out so quickly~!" he began to giggle, "But you still have to come!" the fake's voice lowered to a whisper. His morbid obsession of wanting Feliciano to come with him was starting to startle him even worse.

"W-where's _my _Lovino?" Feliciano asked it.

This Lovino tilted his head slightly. "Oh him? Such a shame, perhaps you could see his cadaver if you come with me."

Worriedness clouded Feliciano's eyes. "What… happened to him?"

The Lovino shrugged. "Magical boys aren't human, so they decided to give him a vivisection. He didn't make it. Silly, you don't even know things about your own dear brother!"

Feliciano shook his head. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't!

"But," he giggled, "Maybe there's still a chance, if you come with me and—"

All the sudden, a deep fear went in the fake's eyes before it collapsed.

"I can't believe it tried this for the third time." sighed a figure.

It was Kiku.

"Ki-Kiku?" Feliciano stammered. He just saved him again!

The Japanese boy blinked at him a couple of times. "Oh? How do you know my name?"

"Of course I know your name!" Feliciano said, noticing Kiku's apparel. He was transformed as a magical boy.

Kiku bowed his head. "My apologies, but I don't recall ever seeing you before. Have we met?"

Feliciano nodded. Kiku still didn't seem to recognize the Italian.

"I'm happy that I was able to reach you in time though." Kiku said, no change of tone in his voice.

"That thing… it looked just like my brother!"

"I assumed that that familiar took the form of someone you cared for dearly. Whatever it said was most likely untrue. It'll do anything to make you come with it to a witch's labyrinth, and then kill you."

Feliciano looked at Kiku in disbelief, utterly surprised. "W-why does this keep happening…?"

All of the sudden, Kiku seemed different himself. "That's because you haven't done what's right." he explained as the ground began to rumble.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked nervously. Hopefully it wouldn't be something extremely bad.

"You haven't made a contract with Kyubey."

"No Kiku! You don't understand, Kyubey isn't good… H-he's—"

"No, _you _don't understand!" Kiku actually snapped at him, "You're wondering why all this stuff happens to you? It's because you haven't contracted with him! It'll all go away. All of it! Stop being a _baby _for once, and actually be useful!" The grass died, and faded away, completely turning into rubble.

Feliciano was now so distraught, he didn't even question how Kiku knew these things about him if a while ago he was just informed that Kiku didn't know who he was.

"You promised me too! I finally actually believed I had a friend that I could trust- but now you decide to break that promise?" Kiku continued on.

Feliciano looked down. Kiku was right, he did promise him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he began to tear up. The other looked disgusted. Probably due to him beginning to cry.

All Feliciano got as a response was a cold glare. The shorter boy gritted his teeth. Feliciano suddenly felt a burning sensation on his right cheek. A red mark glowed on his cheek. Kiku had slapped him. "さようなら" Kiku muttered something in Japanese at him. Kiku then walked away, and disappeared as soon as he did so.

"What the hell, Feliciano?!" he suddenly heard. "Just do the damn contract, it'd be a favor to _everyone!_" Lovino?

It seemed like his real sibling this time, but deep anger shown through Lovino's face.

"Lovino, you know what happens though!"

His brother rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. But I _do _know what happens if someone like you doesn't do the contract!"

Feliciano's body began to shake. "What happens?" Every time he hoped it wouldn't be a bad answer, it was.

The wasteland of rubble had a small area that shook. A small cat popped out, with a big bushy white tail. Kyubey. "Let me show you." he stated, padding to Feliciano.

The cat sat in front of Feliciano, staring straight up at him.

The Italian's eyes widened. Images and scenes flashed through his mind. Kiku being devoured by familiars in a witch labyrinth. Lovino reaching his hand out for help before being crushed by large rocks in a labyrinth, while Feliciano would watch in horror. Innocent people screaming for help… Calling _his _name.

Feliciano shook his head, trying to block further distorted images. "Stop it, please!" he begged the cat.

"But this is the truth. Can you not understand?" Kyubey asked him. "It'll only get worse if you decide not to contract with me."

Feliciano stammered backwards. "G-get away from me!" he exclaimed.

Kyubey didn't move, but he watched Feliciano move away from him. "Please remember, I'll always be waiting for when you become a magical boy."

He still appeared horrified and backed away, until Feliciano tripped. The rubble where he would have fallen on disappeared. All that was there was left was a hole, just waiting to consume Feliciano.

The last thing heard from him was a scream, and he disappeared down the hole.

* * *

Feliciano's eyes fluttered opened. He was in his bed. Lovino wasn't next to him… Was this all a dream?

Thank goodness! Feliciano slowly got out of bed. His legs felt weak, and were even wobbling like a plate of gelatin.

"Good morning, Feliciano."

That voice… "K-Kyubey?"

The cat popped its head out from underneath the bed. "I was afraid if you weren't going to wake up soon. I assume you had a good dream, am I correct?"

Feliciano wanted the thing to just leave him alone already! He swore, this was the first time he has ever disliked any sort of cat.

"You controlled my dream, didn't you?" Feliciano blurted out. Maybe it was just some coincidence that he dreamt something so awful, but Feliciano dare didn't question what kind of power Kyubey had.

Kyubey didn't seem affected by Feliciano's random outburst. "Perhaps I did." it said emotionlessly.

The bedroom stayed silent until Feliciano was finally able to continue to speak. "How could you do this to us? You're just killing us off like it's nothing!"

The cat shook its head, not completely understanding. "But isn't that what you do with your own livestock? You humans kill off other habitants of this planet for food. I use a magical boy's energy to stave off the destruction of this universe by entropy."

Feliciano looked down. "And you, Feliciano Vargas, could help the whole universe by becoming a magical boy. You'll be an enormously powerful witch, possibly enough to destroy this entire planet, which would be a lot of energy."

"I don't want to do that!" Feliciano exclaimed, thinking about what the creature said.

"And do you think the livestock on this planet want to be killed for simple food? Please consider what I'm trying to tell you."

Feliciano couldn't even speak before it began again. The images.

_Cows being killed for food._

_More people crying for help._

_Lovino dying again._

_Kiku dying again._

_Witches destroying everything._

_Him being a witch… But helping the universe._

"Stop it, stop it!" Feliciano begged. He tried closing his eyes, but nothing helped.

_His favorite places destroyed._

"Please—"

_Antonio succumbing to sickness again. _

"Stop—"

_Mobs of people going after him, hating him. _

Lovino got back home from doing a witch-hunt on his own, and was not in a good mood. He heard shouts from his and his brother's room. Sighing, he knew his brother was up and doing some sort of commotion. He muttered something, and went to their room.

What he saw completely surprised him. All over the room was his brother's own hair that he pulled out.

"Feliciano! What are you doing?!" he gasped at him.

"Please stop it!" Feliciano gasped.

"Feliciano—"

"Please stop it!"

Lovino slowly walked up to him in a disturbed manner. Whatever was wrong with him, he wouldn't stop repeating, 'please stop it!'

There was nothing around to do something to make Feliciano act like this. The only living beings in the room were him and his brother.

He slowly reached an arm at Feliciano, trying to calm him down.

"Please stop it!"

Lovino stopped moving his arm once Feliciano suddenly let out a moan and began moving away from his sibling. He stopped moving once he collided with one of the walls in his room.

"Make him stop!" Feliciano groaned at Lovino.

"Who? Make who stop?" Lovino asked. He obviously wasn't that good at making people feel better.

"Kyubey! Make him stop! He won't stop!"

Lovino glanced around the room. Kyubey wasn't even in here! "That stupid thing isn't around! Calm down!"

Feliciano wasn't listening. He began clawing at his own head, not even just pulling out his hair. Blood. He finally stopped when blood began to trickle down his own head.

"L-Lovi… I'm going to make a contract with Kyubey. I have to."

* * *

**A/N: **I ended up redoing this whole chapter! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites guys!

さようなら- Goodbye


	9. Decisions

"L-Lovi… I'm going to make a contract with Kyubey. I have to."

Lovino looked at Feliciano like he had gone insane. "_What? _ You're not going near that thing!"

Feliciano's eyes were completely dull, not letting any entrance of his casual glimmering eyes. His hair was completely ruffled, and his entire face looked traumatized. "You don't understand!" he exclaimed, "Everyone… Everyone will hate me if I don't! And then y-you'll die and—"

"Feliciano, you idiot." Lovino sighed. "Everyone loves you! The only way you could be hated is if you actually do this!" the older brother stated, trying to make him feel better. "Plus, do you think I could seriously die so easily? All I have to do is fill up this Soul Gem, and nothing will happen! Now, come and eat." Lovino continued on, and left their room.

He stood there for a minute after his brother left. He was taken aback by Lovino's words, but was still completely worried. "Coming…" he said in a whisper. Feliciano slowly followed after his brother.

* * *

Yao took a sip out of his tea, annoyed by Kyubey pestering him. Even after he had previously killed the cat, it willing came back to him. "What do you want, aru?" he asked, frustrated.

Kyubey watched Yao carefully before he spoke. "I am interested about your mere presence. I don't recall ever making a contract with you." it said, wanting an answer.

Yao focused on his tea, keeping his eyesight on the small cup instead of Kyubey's red beady eyes. "It doesn't matter, aru. Leave."

The cat didn't even move an inch. "If that's what you truly wish, I'll leave. But consider answering me if I give you information on Walpurgisnacht." He told Yao. He knew that Yao was interested in this soon-to-appear witch, so perhaps he could get an answer that way.

More information on that witch? It did seem tempting; Yao and Ludwig didn't know a lot about it, but they both knew they needed to defeat it, which meant working together.

"Fine," Yao sighed, giving in. He wouldn't give too much away, just incase Kyubey wouldn't reveal anything afterwards.

Kyubey waited, and flicked his tail. If he could get something out of Yao, he could probably confirm his predictions.

"You could say that I don't exist in _this _world, aru."

Right away Kyubey started processing this new information, and nodded. "Now tell me about this witch!" Yao demanded.

"Of course," Kyubey spoke. "Walpurgis Night is coming soon. On that day, the witch will appear, and will probably end up destroying this entire planet. And that witch is Feliciano Vargas, who will soon make a contract with me."

Yao's eyes widened. Feliciano? That optimistic pasta-loving Italian boy who literally wouldn't normally harm a fly?

And by the sound of it, Feliciano wasn't a magical boy yet. He could easily kill the Italian now before it was too late.

"Before you decide to leave, you have confirmed my predictions." Kyubey said, knowing Yao was about to leave.

Yao sighed. Kyubey always had figured out each time, so he wasn't even surprised anymore. But what the cat did once it found out could have a different outcome.

"I recently suspected you as a time traveler. I couldn't figure out any other explanation of not knowing who you were."

The cat was right. Yao huffed and walked right past the creature, exiting the door. His only true goal was to protect his little brother, and with Feliciano still alive on this planet, it just made everything worse.

* * *

Feliciano sat outside of his house nervously. It took awhile to convince Lovino that he wouldn't do anything 'bad', and he just wanted fresh air from outside. At first the other Italian stayed with him outside for a while, and finally went back inside.

He actually didn't want to go back in if Kyubey was still in there, waiting for him. "Feliciano!" oh no. Why? Why couldn't Kyubey just leave him alone?

Feliciano whimpered, about to scream for Lovino. "G-go away! I won't make a contract with you!"

Kyubey shook his head. "It's not that. I came to warn you that Yao is coming here to kill you!"

Who's Yao anyways? Feliciano couldn't just trust Kyubey! "Y-you're lying, I know it!" he still stuttered.

"If you truly choose not to believe my words, your life is at its end!" Kyubey insisted on. "If you wish to stay alive, follow me before he finds you." he said, running away right after.

Feliciano watched Kyubey go hesitantly, and then he followed behind at a slower pace, just in case. For all he knew, this could be another trick to make him contract with Kyubey.

"Run faster!" Kyubey called back when he turned his head. Yao could easily—

"Feliciano." A voice spat at him. This person was Yao?

Kyubey was telling the truth after all. Which meant… "Wah! I'm sorry for whatever I did, please don't hurt me!" Feliciano begged him. The last two days had been completely horrendous for him!

Yao completely ignored the pleading Feliciano, and pulled out a small black gun, pointing it at Feliciano.

Everything escalated quickly. Feliciano suddenly felt something around his waist haul him up in the air as soon as Yao pulled the trigger.

"Ludwig, you bastard!"

Feliciano coughed hardly once he met with the ground. Someone he didn't even know had just saved him.

"He didn't do anything wrong." this Ludwig person said, sighing.

"He didn't do anything wrong, _yet!_" Yao corrected him.

Feliciano watched their conversation slowly turn into an argument. Maybe while they were both bickering at each other, he could run away. But where was his main question. It didn't seem too much of a good idea to go back to his house since Yao could easily find him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ludwig lowered himself to Feliciano, and awkwardly held out a hand. "I'll take you home, Feliciano."

In the corner of his eye, he could see Yao giving him an angry dirty look, and his arms were crossed.

Feliciano couldn't just trust Ludwig, but it seemed better than being around Yao who just tried to kill him. He slowly accepted Ludwig's hand, and stood up.

* * *

Once he knew where he was, Feliciano walked the rest of the way home. He was fearful if Yao would come back, or if Kyubey, who disappeared earlier, came back too.

"Feliciano! Where the hell did you go?! Don't you know that you worried me?" Lovino shouted once he saw sight of his brother.

"Sorry, Lovino. It's a long story! Wait, did you say you were worried about me? Ah, Lovi~!"

Lovino became flustered, and began saying random excuses.

Feliciano giggled at his brother. He smiled. Except, nobody would be able to tell it was fake. His gleeful laughter, his bright smile, and now goofy attitude wasn't real. And it probably never would be again.

Deep down, Feliciano felt pained and hopeless. Pessimistic.

No one would ever be able to help him.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, another update! Sorry if this chapter seemed a little boring compared to the others, it'll get better soon~


	10. Back Then (I)

Kiku studied his first full-drawn drawing. "Look, Yao." he commented lightly.

"What is it, aru?" Yao questioned curiously. He walked over to his brother, looking at the drawing. He was actually slightly surprised by the doodle. He had never really expected Kiku to draw something like this!

The drawing was complete crayon. There were two figures in the drawing. Kiku holding a hand with Yao, smiling. They were both wearing red kimonos. He still never thought Kiku would draw something like this. Ever since their parents died in a car crash, it was just Yao and his little adopted brother. Kiku was always emotionless around him, but Yao hoped he would grow out of it; Kiku was only twelve after all.

"How cute!" Yao smiled. "How about I hang this on the fridge, so we can both see your cute drawing?"

Kiku nodded slowly, without blinking.

This was a start. Perhaps he could get Kiku to warm up to him better.

It was silent for a while before Yao began speaking once again. "Your friends will probably be here any moment, you're ready right, aru?" he asked. Kiku nodded again.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Well, more than once. Someone kept pressing on it multiple times until someone would finally answer it.

"I'll get it," Kiku said. When he opened the door, he was greeted by two boys who appeared to be about the same age as him.

"Hey, did you know that doorbells were originally from Korea?"

"Pfft, no they weren't!"

"Um, guys…" Kiku said awkwardly. Why must those two always quarrel over the smallest things?

"Oh, Kiku, da-ze! Are you ready to play some video games?"

He _never _said he was going to play video games! He was invited over to Leon's house by Leon's little sister, Mei. And of course he wasn't going to be rude and decline the offer! Mei was probably his closest friend anyways. They always had hung out together before, and Kiku met Leon due to him being Mei's sister, and he met the bouncy Korean standing in front of him from Leon.

"I guess—" Kiku started before being cut off.

Yong Soo grabbed his wrist right away. "Then let's go, da-ze! I bet you can't beat me if we race to your house, Leon!" he dared, grinning.

Leon rolled his eyes. "Like, as if!"

"Then you're on!" Yong Soo said, "One, two, three, GO!" Right away Yong Soo let go of his wrist, and dashed off alongside with Leon.

If he didn't catch up with them soon, Yong Soo would probably get upset about it. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Yao…"

* * *

"Geez, you're such a slowpoke." Leon stated, turning his head.

"No, _you _are! I won, da-ze!" Yong Soo quarreled again, until he saw Kiku. "There you are! You probably saw who won! It was me, right?"

Kiku shrugged lightly. He did not want to take part in this. "My apologies, but no, I did not see who won this race."

Before any of the two could say anything further, a familiar face to Kiku came outside. "Kiku!" the voice was feminine, and she was waving her hand at Kiku. Mei!

"Ah, hello Mei." Kiku said, walking over to her. Mei smiled.

"Do you want to see something really _kawaii _that I bought the other day?" she asked him. The two both enjoyed watching anime together, so they commonly used words that they knew from anime towards each other.

"Hai, of course."

Mei led him to her room. Her walls were painted pink with painted roses in addition. In a corner of her room, there was a whole bunch of stuffed animals. She motioned for Kiku to stay at the door entrance of her room, while she went and grabbed something off from her bed.

She walked back to Kiku, with something held firmly in her hands. "This is Usagi! I told you she was kawaii!"

Kiku blinked at it a couple of times. What an interesting plush, but it was cute! It looked like a white cat with ears coming out of its ears. The tail was very bushy, and its eyes were two red beads. "Is it a cat?" Kiku asked.

Mei gave him a strange look, indicating that it wasn't a cat. "Usagi is a bunny! See?" she said, raising it a bit closer to Kiku's face.

It was almost as if the shape of the plush changed once he got a better look at it. The plush was a rabbit; it had floppy white ears, and a puffy tail. The pink snout of the plush even had its own whiskers. The eyes were small black buttons. "Oh! My greatest apologies, I have mistaken it for a cat." he apologized.

All Mei did was smile. "It's okay! Accidents happen!" He didn't exactly see what he did as an accident…

Mei quickly put Usagi back on her bed, and returned to Kiku. "Anyways," she started, hoping to get something out of what she was about to say, "It's almost you're birthday! You're turning thirteen, right? Well… Is there anything you really like?" she asked. She didn't exactly ask _what _he wanted, since he'd probably think he was being rude or something as Mei would guess.

Kiku shook his head. "No, but thank you for the offer anyway." he responded.

_Kiku! Kiku! _

Mei began speaking about something, but it was actually tuned out once Kiku began hearing somebody call his name.

_Kiku! Please! _

"…a-and," Mei continued on from what she said, blushing a bit. She looked down awkwardly. "We should—"

Suddenly, Kiku faced away from Mei. He then walked away, but went out by their backdoor just in case Leon and Yong Soo were still there in the front. Right after, his walking broke out into a run. He didn't even know what he was doing! How impolite to just leave Mei there in the middle of saying something, and leaving without saying goodbye!

_Kiku! I need you!_

The voice just continued… He still didn't even know why he kept following this voice.

"Kiku!"

That voice wasn't from someone he didn't know! Mei?

He was now across of a usually busy street, but it was strangely empty all of the sudden. "M-Mei…"

The Taiwanese girl frowned for a moment, before she spoke to Kiku across the street. "This isn't like you! Why did you just run off like that?" she called at him. She then began walking across the street, wanting some answers for sure from him.

Kiku's eyes widen. Didn't she see the sudden headlights? Hear the loud motor of the large car coming towards her? "M-Mei! Get out of there!" he shouted at her. He was about to try to get her out of the way, but he was too late.

It happened so quickly. In a flash, a small shriek came from the girl, and there she lay, ankle twisted, and neck snapped. The car continued to drive off. A hit-and-run.

Kiku wailed, and ran to Mei's now twisted body. He completely lost all the senses he had, panicking. He quickly reached to one of his pockets, and pulled out a small phone. He dialed emergency services.

Up in a tree, a small white cat watched the whole scene. "Normal humans can be so easy to manipulate," it sighed as it watched the usual emotionless Kiku freak out, and ambulance cars arrive.

But it wasn't his part to complain. If Kyubey couldn't get Mei to cross that street, and get run over, there was a big possibility that Kiku wouldn't want to wish anything to be a magical boy.

But now he would have to make a contract with him if he ever wanted to see Mei again, since she was dead after all.

* * *

**A/N: **New chapter ^^ as you might be able to tell, Kyubey's abilities are a little different than the original anime.


	11. Back Then (II)

"…Kiku, would you like anything to eat, aru? You should eat something."

"…"

Yao sighed. Whatever he tried to do to help comfort Kiku, completely failed. Even though it was only just the beginning of morning, Kiku hasn't even made a slightest peep. But he knew not to expect too much because of the events from the previous day…

_Yao heard the front door creak open while he was in his room, relaxing on his bed. "Kiku, is that you?" he called. The younger boy was home earlier than he had expected._

_Immediately, Kiku rushed into Yao's room. What the boy did completely surprised him. Kiku got on his bed with him, and _hugged _him. Right after, he began sobbing in Yao's chest. _

_For Kiku to be acting like this, something was definitely up. "Kiku," he said in a soothing tone, "What's wrong… What happened?"_

"_M-Mei… S-she's dead, and it's my fault!" said a muffled voice._

_Mei? Yao recalled her coming over multiple times to their home, and vice-versa. "No, no, Kiku. You don't even have to tell me what happened, and I'm positive it wouldn't be your fault, aru." he comforted. _

_Kiku slowly rose his head up, obvious tears still showing. "B-but, I ran off! An-and then she followed me… And got hit by a car…"_

"_It sounds like an accident to me, aru. You didn't mean for it to happen, I know it. What did the driver in the car do? Did they try to help her?" Kiku shook his head. _

"_A-a whole bunch of people questioned me about it. I think the police are going to search for the car…" _

_Yao slowly stroked his hand through Kiku's hair. "Then stop blaming yourself, it isn't your fault." _

_He was going to add more to what he was saying, but Kiku began to cry again. Cry, and cry, harder, and harder. _

_Yao held onto him tightly, letting him cry out his awful feelings. The sobbing slowly died out, until it came to a complete stop. Kiku cried himself to sleep._

What a hard night. "… No thank you, I'm not hungry…" Kiku finally said his first words of the morning.

Yao nodded. "Please tell me if you are, alright?"

Kiku gave him a simple yes, and looked at the door. "I think I'll go for a walk for awhile. Is that okay with you?"

Yao looked hesitant for a moment, but accepted his question. "Yes, but please come back soon, aru."

* * *

It was still pretty chilly out, so Kiku wore a jacket. He just wanted some fresh air so he could at least kind of feel better about what happened with Mei. He wondered about how Leon felt about this. Would he hate him now for him causing the death of his sibling?

He then wished it was him that got hit by that car. It would be _much _better if it were him!

"… But why think such a thing if you could just wish for that human's revival?"

Kiku swiftly turned around, hearing somebody speaking to him. No _person_ was there, but a small creature. _'Haven't I seen this thing before?' _he thought, but then shook his head. This must be his mind going to its last resort; making an illusionary creature that can apparently bring Mei back from the dead.

"What?" it said, tilting its head. "Do you not believe in my existence?"

"Kyubey!" a random voice shouted. A taller Italian boy came running towards him. It looked like for a moment he didn't notice Kiku. "Why'd you just run off like that?" he asked, panting a little.

"Oh, my apologies. I just sensed this boy here, Kiku Honda, and could tell he could make a contract with me right away."

So this thing was real? "Oh! Ciao! I'm Feliciano!" the other exclaimed, once he noticed Kiku.

"Oh, um, hello… I'm Kiku." He didn't even know why he just said his name since the small creature just said it— wait, how did the thing even know his name?

"Excuse me for asking, but what exactly is this contract?" Kiku asked.

"You can wish for anything, ANYTHING! And Kyubey will grant it! But then you have to fight as a magical boy against witches!" Feliciano cut in.

"Magical boy? Like a magical girl…?"

"Yep!"

So this basically sounded like _Sailor Moon _to him, except with guys.

Even though it was quick deciding, this Feliciano boy said he could wish for anything. And he was desperate, _really _desperate. He didn't even know if he could trust Feliciano, or this Kyubey thing, but if it was for Mei…

"I-I'll do it." Kiku said.

Kyubey nodded. "If that's what you want." he said. "What is your wish?"

"I-I wish for one of my friends to be brought from the dead, Mei Xiao."

As soon as Kiku finished speaking, the ears of the cat grew longer. They neared the area of his chest, causing it to glow. Slowly a white orb appeared, causing the Japanese boy to flinch in pain. The orb finished taking its form, and pain was relieved from Kiku. "That is your Soul Gem," Kyubey explained. "You are now a magical boy."

After watching that, Feliciano remembered when he first became a magical boy. "Oh, I can show you how to be a good magical boy! If Ludwig let's me of course!" Afterall, Ludwig was still training him.

This all happened so quickly, Kiku was kind of confused. "I guess?" he responded. His phone began to ring. It was Yao. "Um, yes?"

"I think you'll be happy to hear this, aru! I was just informed that Mei's alive!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is a little short. Everyone seems quite infuriated with Kyubey XD


	12. Back Then (III)

Kiku awkwardly waved goodbye to Yao. As soon as he closed the front door behind him, he was greeted by Kyubey.

"Greetings, Kiku," it said with a tail flick, getting a 'good morning' out of Kiku. "So what are your plans today?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Feliciano today. He keeps telling me how I should meet somebody named Ludwig." Kiku answered. He was able to get used to the Italian's personality quite quickly, probably thanks to being around Yong Soo a lot, but he could tell the major differences in the two.

Kyubey closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Ludwig Beilshmidt, am I correct?" Kiku nodded. He remembered Feliciano saying something similar to that name (or maybe it was what he said).

The cat walked alongside with him. They were supposed to meet up near this one Italian restaurant that Feliciano kept going on, and on about. 'And then maybe we could eat there afterwards!' He remembered Feliciano exclaiming.

Kiku arrived at the restaurant a little early, but he wondered if Feliciano would even get there on time. The two of them stood there in silence for awhile, until Kyubey began to speak up. "Are you happy with your wish?" he asked him.

Well, of course he was! He actually wasn't able to talk to Mei (or even Leon), but, he was happy just to know the Taiwanese girl was once again breathing on this planet. Kyubey nodded, but he didn't respond. Ten minutes went by, and Feliciano should have been here by now. He was only five minutes late, so maybe he was busy with something.

"Sorry we're late!" a voice called. "I got distracted by this one kitty store!" Kiku turned his head to see that it was Feliciano, walking with a much taller blond right next to him.

"It's alright, Feliciano," Kiku heaved, and tried not to look awkward. "And you must be Ludwig Beilshmidt, correct? It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ludwig nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. "Same with you," Feliciano began to tug on Ludwig's sleeve, eyes shining. "We should show him some things, Luddy! Kiku doesn't even know how to fight yet! And—" Ludwig cut him off with a silencing glare. Feliciano was kind of right, he didn't know how to fight.

"No, we will show Kiku some things if he wants us to." Ludwig corrected, getting a heavy sigh from Feliciano in response. He then looked at Kiku with big begging eyes.

Why did the Italian want to do this so much anyways? "I guess it's alright, I don't mi—"

"Yay! Let's go~!" Feliciano cheered as he grabbed Kiku's wrist, forcing Kiku to follow him. With his free hand, Feliciano pulled out his Soul Gem from the form of a ring, and followed the glow of it. Ludwig would probably be upset with him from leaving him like that, but hopefully the German would understand.

"...So, there should be a Witch's egg somewhere around here. Hopefully we can find it and get rid of the scary thing!" Feliciano exclaimed with a shiver. And to both of their dismay, the seed was on a wall in front of them, and had already hatched into a labyrinth.

Feliciano noticed this right away, and forced himself to keep a small smile. He needed to look very brave in front of Kiku! He never knew what went inside the mind of the other. "Well... I guess we have to go in there before the witch is born!" Feliciano exclaimed.

Kiku followed behind Feliciano as he hesitantly went towards the warped area from the egg. In a flash, they disappeared.

Kyubey watched from behind a trash can, hidden. The first part of his plan was now completed. If everything from now on would follow along with his plan, those two would be dead in a matter of minutes. "Ludwig, Ludwig!" he shouted, running to a not-so-happy Ludwig tracking down Feliciano. "It's Feliciano and Kiku! They're in trouble!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so so sorry this is so short! I kind of have writer's block with this story right now. This chapter was originally around 2,000 words, as I typed it last night (Friday). But my computer crashed and broke, and I lost everything on it, including what this chapter originally would've been, and another chapter to my other story. It's getting repaired right now, and who knows how long until I get it back. I had to use my tablet to type this, (the notes section to be specific) and it can be quite frustrating. I'll still try to update it with my tablet for the mean while, but I decided to now update every Friday/Saturday. Sorry... :(


End file.
